familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia talk:Vitabox
How to use it (When we work out the best way to describe how to use it, that will go on the same page as the coding.) This is more discussion, but since the discussion started here, let me note the following: *a. I personally find it easier to simply open a page like this, copy the portions needed, and then take them to where I want them to be located. *b. You could also set this up so with so that the code appeared on the page without having to open the page for editing. *c. It would be really nice to have the capability to insert an "editable" form via a template---where all you'd have to do is insert a "magic word", and an editable form of the template would appear where you wanted it to. Unfortunately, what you'd get would be simply the "magic word" when you opened the page for editing. Seems like there'd be something in MediaWiki that would allow that sort of thing. I've come up with things a number of times where it would be useful, but I haven't found it. Bill 12:46, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :Your "b" looks like what we do on some pages using "pre" tags - e.g. Genealogy:Year category contents/model. Using "nowiki" has similar effect, but is tricky if the block wants one of those pairs inside it :Wouldn't your "c" be very like what happens with those input boxes on ? Robin Patterson 14:08, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Wikitable coding Let's see if we can reproduce it from memory: Short answer: yes. Robin Patterson 02:34, 2 November 2006 (UTC) To do the above, I just replaced most of Bill's tags. The html tags are generally replaced by shorter symbols or pairs of symbols: * = Table start and end * |- = New row * || (or pipe plus enter) = Data/cell divisions More detail (''much more, but starting simple) at Meta-Wiki's "Tables" help Part of Bill's immediate response regarding tables (Original was on my talk page - Robin Patterson 00:01, 8 November 2006 (UTC)) I've tried the wikitable approach, and semi rejected it (regretfully) as it's (a) not transportable to other enviroments (should one be so inclined) and (b) very odd to someone not working the wiki a lot. I figure people will have a hard enough time if I leave it in standard HTML, let alone in WikiTable.---... I've taken some steps to simplify the HTML coding---deleting terminal cell and row tags---not needed if everything is spread out as is done in these tables.---only need this if you try to put several cells on the same line. A MUCH better approach would be if the wiki allowed text boxes, etc. Then you could create stuff on the fly without having to fiddle with the HTML. Something for a future project perhaps. Rather have the wiki people do it for us, though---they're the ones with this kind of expertise. Ancestral charts There is some relationship with ancestry charts/trees. See Genealogy:Charting ancestors.